


An Unexpected Awakening

by WilliamDavidAfton



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/pseuds/WilliamDavidAfton
Summary: William awakens to find himself in a state of undeath but trapped within the safe room in which he had perished while wearing the Spring Bonnie suit.





	An Unexpected Awakening

Something sparked, a small flash in his mind and he jolted awake, William opened his eyes in a panic unsure if those vengeful spirits were still around and out to get him. His eyes darted across the room, it was fairly dark with only a few moonlit beams trailing in from the unmaintained roof lighting a few spots in the room, after a few moments he realised he was alone and the spirits had vanished.

“Wha- where” he stammered his voice low and gritty, he attempted to move but his limbs felt odd, almost alien to him, as if they weren’t his limbs. He looked down at his body and saw he was still wearing the Spring Bonnie suit, “Oh… yeah… I forgot I was wearing this, but I thought the springlocks failed, am I… dead?”

He began to inspect the suit and quickly noticed it had become very tattered and was filled with holes, holes in which he could see what looked like bits of decaying skin, muscle, and even bone. “Oh shit… I am dead!” he poked and prodded some more at the suit just to make sure he was in fact dead, he managed to grab hold of a loose piece of flesh and pulled it free, inspecting it before tossing it aside “Yep, I am very much dead, which means I must be possessing the suit.”

He slowly lifted himself up on to his feet, almost toppling over a couple of times before managing to stabilise using the wall as support, he took another look around the room, his eyes had almost adjusted to the dark “So, I’m dead, and possessing a Spring Bonnie suit, great, but where am I? Am I still inside the safe room?”

He could just about make out the old arcade machines along the wall to his right, he concluded that the door to the safe room must be on his left and began walking towards that wall, still using the wall he was leaning against as a support and taking small deliberate steps as to not fall over, his legs were stiff and difficult to move but as he continued towards the potential exit they began to loosen up and walking started getting easier.

He reached the wall where he hoped he’d find his escape but was unable to locate a door handle, “It’s got to be here somewhere…” his search began to get more frantic the longer he was unable to find the door handle, “Where the hell is it!?”, his frustration had reached boiling point and he slammed his fists against the wall creating indentations, “The bastards sealed me in here didn’t they?” he sighed as he turned and leaned his back against the wall then slid down and sat on the floor.

He sat there silently for a while trying to think up escape plans, after a few hours of long thought and coming up with no plans he growled and slammed his right fist against the wall behind him, creating another indentation. “Now what am I supposed to do? I’m stuck in this accursed room with no way of getting out” With no means of escape and not much else to do to pass the time his mind began to wonder.

His head began to fill with thoughts of his family, he wondered how much time had passed since his death, how Michael was doing, if the animatronics at Circus Baby’s Pizza World where still there or if the facility was still there, he missed his children and his creations, he closed his eyes as he became melancholic and the ears on his suit drooped down in front of him.

After what felt like hours of being stuck in these thoughts and memories he began to open his eyes and noticed the ears on the suit had flopped down in front of his face, as his mind came out of the thoughts swimming around inside his head he observed the ears beginning to stand up straight, “Am I in control of the ears?” he contemplated as he watched the ears continue to rise, “I have to test this”.

The next few hours were spent with William doing everything he could to make the ears move, he thought he had managed to make them twitch at one point but was unable to get them to do it again, he was about to give up after becoming frustrated but then noticed with his increasing bad mood that the top part of the ears had started to twitch and had become more upright rather than the semi bent over position they always seemed to sit in, “So my mood is what makes the ears move… interesting.”

He had spent so long lost in his thoughts and trying to move his new ears that he hadn’t noticed the sunlight that was now pouring in to room replacing the moonlight that was there before, “Oh, it’s morning.” He stood up, still a little uneasy on his feet but slowly getting the hang of his new legs. He looked around the now slightly better lit room and turned to face the wall he had been sat against.

Sure enough he was right about them sealing up the room, where the door used to be was now just bricks, “Great, I really am stuck in here.” he scoffed, knocking on the wall to try and discern just how thick it was and if he was going to be able to break it down, the wall sounded very solid but that didn’t stop him from attempting to punch through it, the wall didn’t budge no matter how many times he hit it.

After delivering what was about the 8th blow to the wall he heard a loud snapping sound, “That didn’t sound like the wall…” he took his right hand off the wall and unballed it only to see the top half of his middle finger fall off making a small clunking sound as it hit the floor, “I wasn’t expecting that, but I guess that means punching the wall really isn’t the best idea, I doubt I was getting anywhere anyway.” he knelt down and picked up the broken bit of finger and inspected it, “There is no way I’m going to be able to reattach that” he groaned and stood up straight to take another look around the room.

He was hoping to find some discarded tools but the only thing in the room aside from him were the broken arcade machines, “Oh well, I’ll just have to live with half a middle finger, at least it’ll be amusing if I ever get to flip someone off again.” he chuckled and tossed the broken finger tip aside, “Well, guess I’ll just go back to trying to make these ears move then, not much else I can do in here…”.

He sat on the floor once again with his back towards the wall he had previously been punching and put all his focus in to the ears, after about an hour of just trying to make them do something both of them twitched in unison, “Oh, I think I did that!” he beamed and again put all his focus in to his ears, the more time he spent doing this the easier he found it to move his ears about, he decided to spend all of his time doing this as there really wasn’t much else he could do trapped in this little side room.

2/3 weeks had passed he had finally figured out how to make his ears move when ever he wanted them to and played around with just how much he could move them around, he would spend a lot of his time singing songs in his head and moving his ears in rhythm something he found rather amusing, as more time passed and boredom really set in he did his best to keep himself occupied but he didn’t have a lot of options, between “switching off”, playing with his ears and thinking about his past he had nothing else to do.

After what felt like an age he was suddenly awoken by what sounded like voices outside the room he had been contained in, he stayed as still as possible sitting on the floor leaning against the wall he had died leaning against and tried his best to listen for more sounds, “Are you sure it’s this wall?” was heard faintly from an unknown voice, “Yeah this is it, doubt you’ll find much behind here tho” said another unknown voice then again there was silence, 

William was unsure if the voice had gone but felt it best to stay where he was sat, all of a sudden there was a massive bang on the wall he had attempted to punch through when he first awoke, then another bang and another, “Is someone trying to break through the wall?” He pondered, the bangs got louder and more frequent before a sledgehammer crashed through the wall forcing a chunk of it to fall to the floor, William stayed where he was sat and was playing dead hoping he could soon escape from the room that had been his prison for many years…

**Author's Note:**

> *insert events from FNaF*
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer but I made a post on Tumblr about William playing with the ears on his Spring Bonnie suit after he had become Springtrap as he is seen to be able to move the ears about in FNaF 3 and so I wanted to write something on it, this took longer to finish than I thought it would and it started out as a small “what if” then turned in to a bigger story then expected, I hope it’s good and that people enjoy my little story.


End file.
